


Crush

by angelchonsa



Category: BTOB
Genre: High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelchonsa/pseuds/angelchonsa
Summary: Changsub got lost in his way to protect Ilhoon from Sungjae.





	1. That Cut on Your Chin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first time writing for Changjae. Sorry for the mistake, you'll find a lot of it :D Anyway enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm Sorry" - Lee Changsub

Changsub POV

I have a crush in one of my classmates.  
His name is Ilhoon. Jung Ilhoon.

He’s kind and funny.  
He’s also good looking.  
He like doing cute things and so humble. 

I just can’t help but adore him. 

Not only me but half of my classmates I think.  
We are all fighting to get Ilhoon’s attention.

I’m okay with that.

But there’s only one person who always get on my nerves.  
He always has a step above the others including me.

His name is Yook Sungjae.

All thanks to his handsome face, he managed to be the closest person to Ilhoon.  
But all he has is only his handsome face.  
It’s hard for me to accept that. But he’s indeed handsome.

I’m sure he has evil heart.  
I once see him pushing one of a girl who only gets closer to him.  
Or throwing away the food his friend gives him.

I’m fine for not being Ilhoon’s side.  
I’m okay if Ilhoon doesn’t even know me.  
But I don’t want Sungjae to do evil things to Ilhoon.

So I must protect Ilhoon from Sungjae.

\--

“Ilhoon, this is yours.”

Changsub says sweetly while handing Ilhoon’s paper.

“Oh, thanks Changsub.”

Ilhoon takes the paper and give Changsub his signature smile.

 

Oh he is so sweet.

 

Changsub is melting right away after seeing Ilhoon’s smile.

 

But wait..  
What? Ilhoon knows my name?

 

Changsub gapes at Ilhoon, his mouth open and close like a fish.

 

Ilhoon examines his test paper and sigh when there’s several red marks on it.  
He definitely needs to learn this subject more from Hyunsik.

“Yo, Hoon! What is that?”

Sungjae flops beside Ilhoon looking at the paper Ilhoon seriously examine.

“It’s math test last week. I got 3 wrong answers. How about you?”

“I still haven’t got that. Where did you get that?”

“Oh. You can ask Changsub ther- Hey Changsub what happen to you?”

They both looking at the gaping Changsub.

“Who is he? Why he is gaping like a fish? Did he sick?”

Sungjae asks Ilhoon seriously.

“He’s Changsub. Our classmates. You don’t know him?”

Sungjae shakes his head.

“You’re so nasty. We’ve been classmates for one years and you don’t even know him?”

“Aish. Whatever. So what happen to him?”

“I don’t know why he’s being like this.”

 

Ilhoon stand in front of Changsub and shakes his hands in front of his face.

There’s nothing happen.

Ilhoon shakes his head at Sungjae.

Sungjae grabs both of Changsub’s arm and shaking him violently.

“Hey, you’ll hurt him Sungjae.”

But Sungjae keep shaking Changsub until Changsub seems wake up.

Changsub feels his body being shaken with a strong grip in both of his arms.

 

It’s hurt.

 

“Ouch!”

Changsub yelped.

“Oh, you’re wake up!”

Sungjae stops shaking Changsub but his hands still grab Changsub’s arm.

Changsub starts to focus and his eyes finally meet Sungjae.

“…”

 

Sungjae.  
Yook Sungjae.

 

Yook Sungjae is right in front of his face.

“AHHH!”

Changsub screams before throwing all the test paper to Sungjae’s face.

He wants to run but the strong grip in his arms say otherwise.  
He ended falling down.

In the middle of class. In front of Ilhoon.  
The worst is he lands on top of Sungjae.

“YAH!”

Sungjae roars flying all the paper covering his face.

Changsub face is becoming paler when he saw Sungjae’s angry eyes.  
Changsub quickly detach himself from Sungjae and run away.  
He’s so scared and embarrassed right know.  
It’s better from him to go from this hole.

\--

Sungjae POV

“Seriously, what happen to that guy really?”

Sungjae still fuming from what just occur to him.

Ilhoon giggles while shaking his head.

“What are you laughing at Mr. Jung? Your friend just got hurt from a strange guy whom I don’t even know.”

“It’s funny you know. But seriously, you don’t know him?”

Ilhoon sips on his water.

“Should I know him? Okay, he’s our classmates but I don’t know all of them anyway so why must I know him?”

Illhoon shakes his head.

“You know the person I think Hyunsik has a crush on?”

“Mm-mm?”

“So yeah, I think the person is Changsub.”

“Huh? Really? He is strange hoon! You must be wrong!”

“I don’t know. I just think it maybe Changsub.”

“And why do you think is him?”

“I once borrowing Hyunsik’s camera and when I see the gallery of picture he took, there’s lot of Changsub photo in there and all of them seems taken while Changsub doesn’t even know or from far away. So yeah that’s why.”

Sungjae stops sucking his cola.

“WOW. I don’t know Hyunsik like a weird person like him.”

Ilhoon shakes his head.

“He’s not weird Jae. He’s so kind. I kind of noticed that he’s so kind to me and he’s kind of cute.”

Sungjae gives him faces.

“Okay, but it’s only your thinking so it maybe wrong. But what I’m sure is he’s still weird.”

\--

Changsub POV

Changsub back to his class to collect the papers he just throws to Sungjae earlier.  
But the papers aren’t there anymore.  
He looks at around to find where the paper is.

“Ilhoon and Sungjae already hands out all the paper, Sub.”

Changsub turns back to see Hyunsik smiling to him.

“Ah. I see. Thanks.”

He smiles.

Ilhoon really an angel.  
He even helps me to hands out the paper.

“Hey, you’re bleeding.”

Hyunsik points at my chin.

Changsub touches his chin and grimaces when he feels hurt.  
It must be when he bumps with Sungjae.

“Let’s go to infirmary.”

Hyunsik tries to take me outside.

“No need. I think it just a cut. I have a plaster. I’m good. Thanks.”

Hyunsik is really a good person. He’s so nice to all people in our class. He’s also smart.  
He must has a lot of fans.

I walk to my seat and find my test paper on top of my table.

 

Ah, Ilhoon.  
Thank you so much.

 

I kiss and hug the paper.  
I need to say thanks to Ilhoon.

\--

I tried to find Ilhoon but nowhere to be seen.  
Then I saw him sitting near the garden with Sungjae.

 

Oh no. I can’t face Sungjae right now.

 

But seeing ilhoon glowing below the sunray is definition of paradise.  
I walk closer to them so I could see Ilhoon closer.

 

They look serious. What they’re talking about?

 

Ilhoon seems in concern. Meanwhile Sungjae looks -OH! He got a cut in his chin too.  
It must be because of the bumps earlier.

 

Sigh.

 

I can’t help but feel guilty. It was his fault too.

 

Why I’m so scared of Sungjae?

 

I need to protect Ilhoon from him but,

 

Sigh.

 

Changsub quietly back to the class.

\--

Sungjae POV

I can’t believe what Ilhoon just say.

Hyunsik like someone weird like that chubby boy?

 

He sure has a weird type.

 

As I get closer to my desk, I see something yellow lying on top of my table.

 

Oh? What is it?

 

I sit in my chair and take the yellow envelope.  
I open the envelope and find a yellow duck plaster along with notes inside.

 

I’m sorry.  
-Sub

 

I look upside and find the weird chubby boy looking at me.  
There’s the same yellow ducky plaster stuck on his chin.  
When our eyes meet he yelps and quickly turns away.

 

Hmm?  
What is that?

 

I unconsciously let a chuckle.

\--


	2. That Gentle Touch in My Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't be so kind to me. I hate you." - Lee Changsub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for the comments, kudos and hits.   
> FYI, I'm a fluff writer so expect to read another cheesy story XD   
> Anyway, Another post! Enjoy~

Sungjae POV

 

It’s cloudy since I wake up in the morning.  
I see my face once again before stepping out from my home.  
I smile when I see the yellow duck plaster in my chin.

“Mom, I’m going to school.”

I take my umbrella and go outside.

 

\--

 

Beep.

 

My phone rings. It was Ilhoon.

“Hello?”

“Sungjae, where are you now?”

“I’m on my way to school. Why?”

“Did you bring umbrella with you?”

“Yup.”

“Then, can you walk passing Happy Mart? I don’t bring umbrella and its start raining. The last umbrella in this mart going to the person in front of me. What a bad luck I have.”

“Sure no problem. Wait for me.”

 

“Hi Ilhoon, Good morning.”

I could hear faint voice beside Ilhoon.

 

“Thanks, Jae.”

And the line is off.

I open my umbrella as the rain start pouring.  
I turn left to pick Ilhoon up.  
Usually I’m going straight since it’s more closer then taking left side but sometimes I like passing there too when I hang up with Ilhoon since it was close to his home.

Ilhoon is my best friend.  
I rarely talk to everybody since I don’t like people in general. That’s why I don’t remember much people.  
Ilhoon is the first one reaching me. He’s so kind and polite back then.  
Being close to him isn’t hard at all.

Actually, I don’t remember how we become this close.  
Maybe after I found out that he has a crush on Hyunsik.  
Yeah, he has a little crush on Hyunsik.  
Which I think isn’t little anymore.

He always tells me about Hyunsik all the time and I must admit that Hyunsik is great person.  
And listening him talking about Hyunsik has a crush on another boy seems unreal to me.  
Since the boy he likes is so weird.

I touch the plaster on my chin and smile unconsciously

 

\--

 

I see Ilhoon standing in front of mart holding yellow umbrella.   
He’s waving at Hyunsik and the Sub boy.  
They’re sharing an umbrella and waving at Ilhoon.  
Hyunsik is smiling happily while the weird boy looks sad.

 

Why he looks sad?

 

I walk closer to Ilhoon when I see him leave a long sigh and slump his shoulder.

“Hi Ill, I kind of see it. Mind to share the details?”

Illhoon looks at me like he wants to cry.

“Jae”

 

\--

 

Changsub POV

It’s raining today. And I hate it.  
I hate being wet and gloomy mood because of the rain.  
I also hate thunder.

I walk slowly with my favorite umbrella from my mother.  
I hope I’ll arrive at school soon.

Then I see someone shining brightly in front of the mart.

 

it’s Ilhoon!

 

I want to scream right now.

 

What should I say to him?  
Oh right, I need to say thank you for yesterday.

 

I clear my throat and walk to him.

“Hi Ilhoon, good morning.”

He seems to be on call with someone.  
What a bad timing.

“Thanks, Jae.”

Oh. He must be on call with Sungjae.

 

I pout.

 

“Oh, sorry Changsub.Er- Good morning.”

I can’t sulk right now. Ilhoon is in front of me.

“I want to say thank you for yesterday. I heard you help me to hand out the paper.”

“Oh it’s okay. There’s only a few left afterall.”

 

Oh he’s so kind.  
How there’s a person this kind?

 

I smile brightly.

And suddenly he started to chuckle.

 

Why he laugh?

 

“I don’t know you’re that scared with Sungjae.”

I gasp. 

How did he know I’m afraid of Sungjae?

But I can’t let him know.

“No! I’m not scared of him.”

I tried to sound tough.

“Ay, don’t lie I can see it.”

Ilhoon laugh become harder.

It such a bless to see him laugh like that.  
I love hearing his laugh.  
But I need to cover my lie.

Ilhoon can’t know I’m scared of Sungjae.

“Uh, why you’re here instead of going to school?”

“I don’t bring umbrella with me. I try to buy it from the mart but there is none left.“

“Here. You can use mine.”

I hand my umbrella to him.

“Thank you Changsub but you can use it. I just call Sungjae to pick me up. He’ll be here soon.”

 

What?

 

I can’t let Ilhoon going together with Sungjae.

“No! Please just use mine.”

Ilhoon seems surprised with my outburst.

“Uh-if you give me yours then how about you?”

“I’m fine. I will just run to school.”

“No. you can’t be wet because of me.”

 

Yes I can. I can do anything for you Ilhoon.

 

“I can be wet. So please take my umbrella.”

 

Gosh! Did I sound so weird?

 

“Uh- you- you will get wet if you share umbrella together. That’s why. Yeah.”

I scratch my neck.

“I’m fine. I will – gasp – Hi, Hyunsik.”

I look behind me and find Hyunsik there flashing his eye smile.

“Oh, you’re here too,Changsub. Good morning.”

“Good morning.”

“What are you two doing here? It almost 8 right now.”

 

Ah right.Umbrella.

 

“Ilhoon doesn’t bring his umbrella but he refuses mine because he afraid I’ll get wet because of him.”

Hyunsik look at Ilhoon and then look at me.

“Changsub can go with me. Then you can take Changsub’s umbrella with you. So there’s nobody will get wet.”

I look at Ilhoon.  
He just stands looking at Hyunsik.

“Hurry. We must go know or else we will be late.”

Hyunsik remind us.

So I give my umbrella to Ilhoon then step closer to Hyunsik.

“Come on, Ilhoon. Let’s go together.”

I said to Ilhoon.

“I will wait for Sungjae here. You two can go first.”

 

I frown.  
So what the point for giving my umbrella to Ilhoon if he still want to wait for Sungjae.

 

“Let’s go Changsub. Bye Ilhoon”

Hyunsik waves to Ilhoon.  
Ilhoon waves back to Hyunsik.

 

But I’m so sad right now.  
Ilhoon choose Sungjae over me.  
Okay I know it already but why it still hurt.

 

I really hate Sungjae.

 

Why Ilhoon always choose him?  
What he sees from Sungjae?

I can’t understand it.

 

\--

 

Sungjae POV

Seriosly, what Hyunsik see from this Sub boy?

I can’t understand it.  
I got really mad after I hear the story from Ilhoon about this morning.

Why he choose the weird boy? He can just sharing with Ilhoon and the weird guy can go alone with his yellow umbrella.

Seriously, why everything he uses is yellow?

It makes me more irritated with him.

How dare he make Ilhoon sad?

 

“Hey Sungjae, please stop staring Changsub. It’s not his fault. You know?”

“Just shut up.”

Ilhoon sigh.

I just can’t help to wondering why Hyunsik like this Sub boy.  
I must find out by myself.

I get up from my seat and go to Sub boy seat.

“Hey.”

He looks at me immediately.

“Thanks for the plaster yesterday.”

He is staring at me for awhile before his face got really sad.  
And before I know it he begins to cry.

“Hey, why are you cr-“

Then he left the class.

“Sungjae! What are you doing to him? I say it is not his fault.”

Ilhoon hits my arm.

“I don’t do anything to him. I just say thank you for this plaster.”

I try to stop Ilhoon while showing him the plaster.  
Ilhoon did stop his hitting but still look at me strangely.

“Then why he’s left like that after you came to him?”

“I don’t know, he just start crying and left!”

“HE'S CRYING?!"

Ilhoon hits me again.

“Hey..Auch.. Stop it..”

“You are the worst Sungjae! I don’t know what are you doing to him but you must go apologize to him!”

 

What did I do wrong?

 

“I don’t do anything to him.”

“You expect me to belief that? No excuse. Go!”

 

I can’t believe it.

Why I must apologize to him?

Why he’s crying anyway.

 

I search for the Sub guy but I can’t find him.  
Then when I come downstairs, I hear small sniffling noises inside the empty gym.  
I walk inside and find the Sub boy inside.

“Hey, are you okay? Why are you crying?”

I walk closer to him.

He raises his face.  
Oh my god. He’s really crying hard.

I took out my handkerchief and hand it to him.

“Here use it.”

He just stares at my handkerchief.

Sigh. 

 

\--

 

Changsub POV

I really can’t understand why Ilhoon choose him over many kind people around him.  
I mean I’m okay if he choose kind person like- um like-  
Ah! Like Hyunsik maybe.  
It doesn’t have to be me. I’m fine.

 

But why he must choose Sungjae?

 

I heard the gym door open.  
I peek and find Sungjae walks to me.

“Hey, are you okay? Why are you crying?”

 

Right. I’m crying.

So pathetic of me.

I can’t help myself to cry when I see at Sungjae’s face earlier.

He is just too - Handsome.  
Everything in his face is perfect.  
From the sharp eyes until that soft looking lips.

I really don’t want to admit it.  
I got frustrated and ended up crying.

“Here use it.”

I raise my head again to find Sungjae offer his handkerchief to me.

 

Don’t. Please don’t be like this.

 

I heard he sigh before sitting in front of me and wipe the tear in my face with his handkerchief.

 

No. You supposed to be evil. Bad. Rude.  
Not this gentle and kind.  
I don’t want to admit it.

 

No.

 

I feel myself crying again.

 

\--

 

Sungjae POV

Oh god why he’s crying again?

 

It’s not good at all.

 

What must I do?  
Should I pat his shoulder?   
But he’s crying so bad.  
Should I hug him?

 

Ah I don’t know.

 

I circle my arm around him and pat his back repeatedly.  
Like what I saw in the drama Ilhoon watched last week.

“Shh.. Don’t cry.”

I can’t feel The Sub boy become rigid in my hold.

 

Okay Sungjae wrong move.

 

I’m about to let him go when he put his face in my shoulder and hug me back.  
I heard he is mumbling something that between his sob.

“Don’t.. Kind.. You..”

What he’s saying?

The gym door suddenly opens revealing Hyunsik and Ilhoon in there.  
Why they look surprise when they see me.

Why?

I am mouthing why to Ilhoon.

Ilhoon points to me then look at Hyunsik.  
I see Hyunsik becoming pale.

Is he sick?

I look at Ilhoon again.  
I shook my shoulder.

Then I feel heaviness in my shoulder.

 

Oh.

 

“Hey, are you okay now?”

I loosen my hold to see his face.

He already stops crying but his eyes still teary.  
I wipe some tears away from his eyes.

Then he looks at me with something I can’t comprehend.  
I never meet someone who looks at me like this.

 

Uh what is this?

 

Somehow I can’t keep my eyes away from him.

 

Changsub POV

“Shh.. Don’t cry.”

I become freeze when Sungjae hugs me.

 

Why is he-?  
But, it feels nice.  
And warm.

 

So I hug Sungjae back.

 

Why is he so kind to me?  
Why he is handsome and also kind?

I supposed to hate him.  
But how can I hate him if he’s this kind?

“Don’t be so kind to me. I hate you.”

I said between my sob.

I wonder if he can hear it.

It is not fair.  
I hate my life.

“Hey, are you okay now?”

Sungjae loosen his hold and see my face.  
He paused a bit before wipes some tears from my eyes.

His touch was so careful and gentle.

Oh, I swear I can see some halo behind Sungjae’s face.

“Uh Sungjae?”

I hear someone call Sungjae.

Sungjae keep looking at me though.

“Sungjae?”

Somehow the voice is really familiar.

Then someone enter my vision.

 

Jung Ilhoon.

ILHOON!

 

I abruptly sit down and seeing Ilhoon and Hyunsik standing near us.

 

Oh god! How’s my face?

 

It must be very swollen.  
No. no.Ilhoon can’t see me like this.

 

I tried to hide my face with my hands before run away from the gym.

 

\--


	3. That Worry in Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Sorry for being late to update :D Enjoy~

Sungjae POV

A week has passed after the gym incident.

I had some issue with Hyunsik, at first I don’t understand why, but then Ilhoon tells me that Hyunsik might be jealous at me.  
I hug his crush afterall.

But not that I’m care. I’m not Ilhoon.  
I don’t care what others say to me.

Everything turns to normal. Nothing changes.

Except how I find myself starring at Changsub again and again.

I asked Ilhoon again his name and don’t know when I even remember it.

Sometimes, I also find him stealing gaze to me.

But he’s actually Ilhoon fans.  
I know it.

Since okay, I must admit it, I stare at him a lot.

I know that he’s attention mostly on Ilhoon.  
And he’s doing that stare he’s giving to me last week to Ilhoon too.

 

What is that stare?

 

“Why are you staring at Changsub again?”

My vision gets blocked by someone.

I look up and see Hyunsik standing right in front of me.

 

What did he want again?

 

I rise from my chair to go out but he grabs my arms.

“Hey, answer me. Why are you staring at Changsub again?”

I rolled my eyes.

 

Was he the same Hyunsik, Ilhoon bragging all this time?

 

He’s really annoying.

He always asks me when he found me staring at Changsub.  
And he does it all the time.

 

Am I not allowed to see him?  
Who is he? He even not his boyfriend.

 

I look at Hyunsik. He has a hard face.  
I barely see him without his eye smile.  
He looks a bit scary like this.

“Am I not allowed to? He’s not yours.”

“He isn’t yours either.”

Hyunsik short reply makes me look at him again.  
How funny this situation is.

“Let me go.”

I take a glimpse of Changsub who looks at me before left the class.

 

\--

 

“What’s with you and Hyunsik earlier at the class?”

Ilhoon hands me my ice cream.

I sigh.

“He’s asking me why I staring at Changsub. And he’s asking me all the time.”

“He’s asking you all the time because you’re staring at Changsub all the time. So why is it?”

I look at Ilhoon in disbelieve.

“Not you too.”

“Why? I also want to ask you the same question.”

“I..”

 

Actually, I don’t know either.  
Why I staring at him?

 

“I don’t know.”

Ilhoon raises his brow.

“I don’t know Ill. I just find myself looking at him.”

“Maybe you like him?”

I laugh.

“What are you saying? Don’t be ridiculous.”

“That’s me when I start liking Hyunsik. I can’t keep myself staring at him.”

“No, not like that. I just- feeling curious, I think?”

“Curious? And why is that?”

I sigh. How I explain it.

“So, that day you know, when he’s crying?”

Ilhoon nods.

“He looks at me with something I don’t know. I never meet someone who looks at me like that.”

I look at Ilhoon who gives me code to continue.

“And it just only that time he looks at me like that. The other time it doesn’t like that day.”

“Can you show me how? I’m really curious.”

“See? You are also curious right?”

“Ah! That looks when he looks at you from a far.”

“Who?Changsub? Look at me?”

Ilhoon looks at me in surprise.

“Yes. He always looks at you. All the times. Are you sure he’s not your fans? Or maybe he likes you?”

“Heol.”

There’s a pause before Ilhoon continue.

“Then let’s find it out.”

“Find it out?”

“Yeah, what’s the looks he gave you and why he looks at me like that?”

“You have a plan?”

Ilhoon smirks.

 

Oh gosh. It can’t be good.

 

\--

 

Changsub POV

 

Am I dreaming?

 

I’m walking together with Ilhoon right now.  
He asked me earlier if I know a nice tteokbokkishop.

Of course I know.  
I like tteokbokki so much.

And then he asked me if I want to go together with him.

Of course I want it.  
I like him so much.

So here I am walking in the middle between Ilhoon and Sungjae.  
I’m not even disappointed when I found that going together Ilhoon means is actually includes Sungjae.  
Like I know they’re always together. So I did predict it a bit.  
At least I’m still walking beside Ilhoon.

“Here is it!”

I happily exclaimed when I see my favorite tteokbokki shop.

We enter the shop, order tteokbokki and other snack.  
I sit in front of Ilhoon.

“So Changsub, how’s your day?”

Ilhoon ask me with his aegyo.  
I freeze immediately.

 

What is that?  
Did Ilhoon just doing aegyo right in front of me?

 

Oh my god. I want to explode right now.  
Help me.  
I need a grasp.

So I grab Sungjae’s arm since he’s sitting beside me.

 

Why he sitting next to me?  
Ah, nevermind.

 

“Stop it. You disgust him Ill.”

 

What?

 

“NO! It doesn’t disgust me at all. You look cute Ilhoon.”

I glare at Sungjae.

“You look like you want to puke just now.”

 

What?! That’s because I need to calm down my heart.  
I want to reply back but our orders are coming.

 

“Here you go. Subbie, you bring friends this time. Enjoy.”

“Yes. We’ll enjoy it.”

I smile to the tteokbokki owners.

“You must be regular here.”

Ilhoon smiles at me.

“Of course. This place serves the most delicious tteok-“

“It’s so delicious!”

I got cut by Sungjae who look at us like a kid finding a new game.

I heard Ilhoon laughs.

“You really like a kid Jae.”

“I’m serious, here taste it.”

Sungjae offers his fork with tteokbokki on it to Ilhoon.

 

Uh, what is this?  
Why I’m feeling like third wheel between them?

 

Before I know it I lean in and eat the tteokbokki from Sungjae’s fork which supposed to be eaten by Ilhoon.

“Hmm. It’s really delicious.”

They give me a strange look. 

I keep stuffing my mouth with the tteokbokki to make me busy.

 

I know I’m strange.  
I don’t fit here with them.

But why Ilhoon asked me to join him if he just wants a date with Sungjae?  
I really disappointed on him.

 

I choked up a little since I put too much in my mouth.

“Eat slowly. You’ll get sick.”

Sungjae gives me water while patting my back.

 

Seriously why he’s so kind to me?  
I look at him only to find a worried face looking back at me.  
Did he really worry at me?

 

I drink the water he gives me.

“Thank you.”

 

\--

 

Sungjae POV

“Thank you.”

He said after drinking the water I just give him.

I blink.  
He looks cute.

“Here. This one is delicious too.”

He brings the fried shrimp to my mouth.

I look at him again.  
He smiles at me shyly.

I pop the shrimp to my mouth and munch it.

“Hmm… It’s good.”

“It’s good right? Here test this sundae too.”

He feeds me the sundae.

“How is it?”

“It’s tasty.”

He smiles proudly.

“Told you this shop is good.”

He’s about to feed me another when I plops the sausage in his mouth.

“You should eat too.”

I give my best smile while I pat his hair.

His face turns pink.

 

Did he blush?

 

He’s so cute.

“Cute.”

I chuckle.

 

Then, There! There! The look!

 

I turn to Ilhoon to give him code that this is the look I mentioned.  
But smirking Ilhoon is staring back at me.

 

Oh no.

 

I quickly retreat my hand from Changsub’s hair and clear my throat.

“We definitely must hang out again together.”

Ilhoon claps.

 

Shit. 

 

\--


	4. That Fingers in My Cheeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late :D  
> Enjoy~

Sungjae POV

Ilhoon keeps teasing me after that day.

“Cute.” 

Ilhoon pats my hair before laughing hard.  
He copies what I am doing to Changsub that day.

 

Seriously, why I said that?

 

I hate myself.

I groan.

Shit.

I hit my head to the table.

Ilhoon laughs got louder.

“What happens to him?”

Oh. It’s Changsub’s voice.

I raise my head only to see him looking at me strangely.

“He’s whipped.”

“Whipped?”

“Nevermind him. Do you need anything, Sub?”

Ilhoon asks while trying to stop his laugh.

Changsub looks like he wants to puke again.

“Are you sick? You look like you want to puke again.”

I stand and putting my hand on his forehead.

He’s blushing again.

 

So cute.

 

“Cute.”

I unconsciously said that.

“UGH…”

I drop myself in my chair and hit my head again in the table.  
I hear Ilhoon start to laugh again.

I’m so done.

 

\--

 

Changsub POV

I want to ask Ilhoon if he wants to pair with me for history task this week.

Somehow I feel a little bit confident after we eat teokbokki together.  
Ilhoon always greets me and smile to me after that day.

I walk to the class and see Ilhoon laughing with Sungjae.  
Sungjae is not laughing though.  
He’s glaring at Ilhoon.

Suddenly there’s someone grabs my hands.

“Hey Sub, do you want to pair with me for history?”

Hyunsik asks while rub his neck.

I think hard.  
It’s true if you paired with Hyunsik everything will be easy since he’s so smart and diligent.

But I want to pair with Ilhoon.

 

What should I do?

 

“Um, sorry Hyunsik, but I already paired with Ilhoon.”

 

This will do, right?  
Ilhoon will say yes, right?

 

“Ah really? It can’t be helped then.”

“Sorry.”

Hyunsik gives me his trademark smile.

“Don’t be. It’s okay.”

I smile back at him. It’s awkward though.

I took a deep breath when Hyunsik walk away.

 

Why I lie to him?

 

I turn to Ilhoon and walk closer to him.

I see Sungjae hits his face in the table repeatedly.  
While Ilhoon is laughing like there’s no tomorrow.

“What happens to him?”

I ask curiously.

Seriously, I find Sungjae is really weird.  
He’s sometimes careless, silent and sometimes he’s all care and sweet and gentle and lovea-  
Wait.. I need to stop.

“He’s whipped.”

I raised my eyebrow.

“Whipped?”

“Nevermind him. Do you need anything, Sub?”

 

Oh my!  
Did Ilhoon just called me Sub?  
It’s my small name only my close friend called me Sub.  
Is Ilhoon feel close to m-

 

“Are you sick? You look like you want to puke again.”

I feel something in my forehead.  
And when I realize there’s Sungjae’s face right in front of me.

 

Oh.

 

I can feel my face getting hot.

 

“Cute.”

I hear Sungjae said that before his smiling face turn into startled one.

“UGH”

He starts to hit his head again in the table.  
I turn to Ilhoon when he starts to laugh again.

 

What is this?  
Why he’s so weird?  
Why he call me cute?

He also called me cute in the tteokbokki shop.

 

Am I cute?

 

It’s true that I am chubby but I’m not cute.  
Ilhoon suddenly stops laughing.

“Ah! I just remember History task!”

He pats Sungjae until he finally looks up.

“What should I say to him?”

“Just ask if he wants to do it with you.”

“It isn’t simply like that! What if he already has partner? It’ll be embarrassing.”

“Who?”

I ask as I feel left out of their conversation.

They both look at me before focusing more to the person behind me.

“Gosh. He’s here.”

I turn and find Hyunsik there.

“Hi Hyunsik, do you want to pair with me for History?”

Ilhoon looks really nervous.

 

Oh?  
So, Ilhoon wants to pair with Hyunsik.  
Of course, stupid me.  
Why I ever think he wants to pair with me?  
How funny Changsub.  
You’re so stupid.

 

“Eh? I thought you already paired with Changsub?”

 

OMG.  
I forget I just lie to him.  
What should I do?

 

I panicked when I see questioning look from Ilhoon and Hyunsik.

“Ahh.. no.. I mean.. uh-“

“He’s already paired with me, right Sub-ah?”

I turn my head to Sungjae after he said that.  
He looks really normal.  
Like he’s not lying.

What a good actor.

“Yes. I mean I already paired with Sungjae. Not Ilhoon.”

 

Ilhoon said he wants to do it with Hyunsik, right?  
This is better.  
Hyunsik is better than Sungjae anyway.

 

Hyunsik raised his eyebrow then let out a sigh.

“Alright. Let’s do it together Hoon-ah. See you later.”

Hyunsik gives Ilhoon his trademark smile before walks away.

I look at Ilhoon and he looks like he wants to puke.

“Sungjae, did he just called me HOON-AH?”

“HE DID CALL ME HOON-AH. OMG! DO YOU SEE HIS SMILE AFTER THAT? I CAN’T-“

“Ill, there’s Changsub here.”

Ilhoon turn to see me and his face turn into deep shade of red.

“OMG! Changsub! OH! Um you’re here.”

“Better go and calm yourself first. I’ll talk to him.”

Sungjae pushes Ilhoon to go.

“See you later Changsub.”

I wave back to him and my legs feel weak suddenly.  
Sungjae moves to the chair next to his and pats his chair signaling me to sit there.  
I sit at his chair and start to hit my head in the table.

This is so complicated.

 

So, so-

Ilhoon likes Hyunsik?  
Then what is he with Sungjae?  
Why they’re so close?  
So why I hate Sungjae?

Ilhoon with Hyunsik?

It nice.  
Right. It nice.

I don’t feel my heart in pain.  
But, I feel the pain in my head instead.

Just then I feel something warm in my head and the pain is also gone.

“Will you stop hitting your head in my hand?”

I halt.

 

Hand?

 

I open my eyes and see an open hand lying in the table.

 

So I hit my head in the table, that’s why it hurt.

 

“Are you okay?”

I turn to Sungjae.  
He has a gentle smile in his face.

I nod slowly.

“You like him?”

I nod again- HEY- WHAT?!

 

How did he know?

 

“NO.. NO.. I MEAN YES BUT no.. uh..”

Sungjae still has the gentle smile in his face.

I sigh.

“I.. I do like him. But you know everybody like Ilhoon, right? So it’s okay actually.”

I fiddle with my sweater sleeve and bit my lips.

Somehow I feel nervous.  
I can’t believe I just spill my deepest secret this easily, more over to the person I hate.

But Sungjae’s gaze and his smile make me feel like everything will be okay.

He tilts his head and his smile getting bigger.

 

Why he looks at me like that?

 

“Wh-why?”

“You’re cute.”

“Eh?”

“I said you‘re cute.”

He chuckles before pinching my cheek.

I feel my face turn hot again.

 

What is he saying?  
I’m not cute.

 

“He likes Hyunsik as you see it earlier. It’s been awhile. Are you really sure you okay?”

I paused before nodding.

“If you need help to facing this, you can find me. I wouldn’t mind helping a cutie.”

He ruffles my head.

I blink. 

 

Did he just call me cutie?

 

\--


End file.
